objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 7
Welcome to the 7th part of RFVP! Maybe you were like (WTF?! That was so early!!) but you know me... (Of course not) No voting from Episode 15 - 17 got that? Spoiler!: The final 15 would be the merged level... Flashback Toothpaste: Hey Drumstick... Drumstick: Yeah? Toothpaste: I'll be going to France cuz my cousin is there and I have to visit them... Drumstick: So... I have to make a contest? Toothpaste: Yup! Call me if something wrong has happened! Drumstick: Okay bye -hugs each other- In the bush Pencil: Those 2 are getting awkward all of a sudden... Book: They're friends... Friends can hug right? Pencil: Uh... Yeah... But whatever... Chapter 15b: Contest for nothing part 2: Toothstick?! Drumstick: Oh gawd... Icy: What's happended? Drumstick: Toothpaste is away to France and I'm kinda feeling lonely... Pencil: Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you something... Drumstick: What is it? :) Pencil: Did you know- Book: *covers Pencil's mouth* That you can call Trowel from BFMT to host with you? *removes her hand from Pencil's mouth* Pencil: And also... About Toothpaste and you... Drumstick: What? Something wrong? Pencil: Well... I'm shipping the both of you!!! >:3 Drumstick: WHAT DA GONGS?! Why are you doing this to me? D: Pencil: You guys are adorable when you guys are together :"> Bubble: I knoiow :"3 Drumstick: Ugh... Anyway... Please welcome our special guest and our temporary host till chapter 17, Trowel! Trowel: HEY GUYS!!! (Credit to Satanchu for this) And I brought 2 people along... To... you know... Drumstick: Temporarily participate with ya'll... Trowel: What she said xD Clover: *meditating and started floating in the air* Yoyleberry: Hey guys! You all know me right? Pencil: Yup :D Bubble: You're making me hungry *runs to Yoyleland* *runs back with Yoyleberries* *eats* Yoyleberry: WHAT DA METALS?! Metal Ball: Deloicious! Yoyleberry: ... Speech Bubble: -So what is the contest? We're kinda... impatient here... Drumstick: The contest is.... Badminton! Lightbulb: Omga! Why badminton?! I'm really bad at badminton... Trowel: Well... that's too bad... At the giant badminton court Test Tube: The badminton is so big that a human thinks it's the right size... Drumstick: IKR... Well... anyway, all of you will play but- Trowel: Yoylecakes... 4 of you would have to sit out and watch together with Clover and Yoyleberry... Metal Ball (Bubble): Will doio... I'll sit out... Speech Bubble: -Well... I don't have limbs so... I guess I should sit out too...- Ice Cube: Me 3 Suitcase: Me 4 Trowel: Anyway, since there's nothing no one's up for elimination, We're just going to practice... Drumstick: You know... It's kinda boring, right? Trowel: Yeah... *to contestants* GO! Pencil: 1st attempt *serves* *birdie falls* Darn... Yin: I can do this! *serves* Ruby: *hits birdie* Shuttlecock: I'm called shuttle- OW! Hey! HEY!! Are you- OW! Listening to- OW! ME?! Yin: You didn't tell us he can talk? Drumstick: oops... here's the non-talking object *catches shuttlecock* *gives birdie to Microphone* Microphone: *screams* *hits birdie to Bow* Bow: What? Oh! okay... *hits birdie with a chair towards TB* Marshmallow: Wow... You're sound-proof... Bow: What? Oh! Yeah... I forgot to show you this mini chair that makes you, like, sound-proof... TB: Oh my tennis racket! *kicks shuttlecock* Drumstick: Oh yeah! If you get hit by the bird you'll sit out... *checks her laptop and sees Toothpaste's photo of him in Goikybook at the eiffel tower* WHAT THE- Trowel: What? Drumstick: I didn't know Toothpaste's cousin is a boy? Trowel: Everyone knows that except you :P Drumstick: Ugh... Hey What's this? Trowel: Cool! Ghosty's mansion's been fixed! And I heard he has a sister... Drumstick: I didn't know that... TB! You're out... TB: Awww.... Trowel: Hey isn't that Butterfly? Drumstick: Whoa... Aww... All 3 of them are having fun... Trowel: Bow, Marshmallow, You guys are out! Bow: OMC (Oh my chair!) ugh... Marshmallow: Aw, well... Drumstick: Sigh... I miss them... Trowel: >:) Especially... Toothpaste? Drumstick: Ugh... Put a drum stick in it! FINAL 2: Pencil and Yellow Face Pencil: HIYA! *hits shuttlecock (or whatever you call it) so hard it hit Yellow Face* YF: ow! Drumstick: I guess the Yoylecakes won... Trowel: And there's nothing much we can do... Sandwich (it's for you ignatius.wong.311!! My Singaporean friend :3): I got an idea... Drumstick: Who are you suppose to be? Sandwich: Sandwich! Can't you read the left side of the script? Drumstick: Can't see it Everyone: IKR, Drumstick... Sandwich: Well... whatever... My idea is who can win the prize for the Yoylecakes without the dislikes! Drumstick: Oh... COOL! Thanks! Sandwich: You're welcome! Drumstick: Anyway, choose who should win this mystery box which came out nowhere... Trowel: Please vote here... Thefreesmarter: If you ever beat the record, I'll make pictures... For only chapter 16... It can also be on some chapters if I'm in the mood to make pics :3... Drumstick: Please vote here!... See you next time! Epilogue Drumstick: You look rusty Trowel... Trowel: I guess your right... Drumstick: This is my chance to make Satanchu like me :D I am a makeup artist and I can also paint you with stainless steel! A FEW HOURS LATER Drumstick: TADA! ^_^ Trowel: Wow... Thanks :D Drumstick: Oh, you know me... I'm a kind person! :D IN THE BUSH Pencil: She's not kind she's flirty! Book: *shrugs* Guess so... END Chapter 16: Baguette or Toothpaste? 1 (1).png 2 (2).png 3 (3).png 4 (4).png 5 (5).png 6 (6).png 7 (7).png 8 (8).png 9 (9).png 10 (10).png 11 (11).png 12 (12).png 13 (13).png 14 (14).png 15 (15).png 16 (16).png 17 (17).png 18 (18).png 19 (19).png 20 (20).png 21 (21).png 22 (22).png 23 (23).png|OH GAWD!! 24 (24).png 25 (25).png 26 (26).png|DOSE EYEZ!! 27 (27).png|WTF!!!!!!! 28 (28).png|The Narrator (Announcer) 29 (29).png 30 (30).png|CREDITS! Chapter 17: Nothing to do Fan: Hey guys!! Drumstick: Hey, Fan! I heard you have your blog here... Fan: Yup! Drumstick: You know... This whole non-voting thing... It's kinda... less dramatic... and it brings dull to this show... Pencil: I know right? Bubble: Yeah... Book: So what should we do? Make a conversation? Ice Cube: Let's just watch TV... Laptop: (credit to TBFOBFDIA) Welcome to the Music is my life show! I'm your host, Laptop! First up we have your fan favorite couple, Needle and Coiny! Suitcase: I thought he's eliminated... Ruby: Shhh!! They're gonna start singing!! (Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M) After the song (Night time) Teardrop: ... :) Woody: :) (About to kiss) Drumstick: DON'T MAKE OUT FIRST!! We're gonna party!! Laptop: It's time for Canon Rock by Pen and Eraser! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm8Ic2TwGjk) (And yes I love music even though you'll find this chapter boring) Audience: O.O Pencil: *scream like a fan girl* Leafy: umm... Weird... Pin: Cool! But I still hate them though... Clover: I cannot contact with the beautiful nature as I have enough to eavesdrop on the music from that TV... Trowel: Just come and join us! Clover: I guess so... Laptop: A very good one indeed! Well... Anyway, this gonna be our next song and it's actually a human!! It's Colbie Caillat! Colbie: Hello objects! Here's a song for the lovers! (Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDMS95_WoZw) ??: Hey guys! Whatcha watchin'? ??: How's my Drummy? ??: Ghosty, seriously? Anyway, hey guys! Do you miss us? Everyone: *gasp* Trowel: I know Drumstick won't hug Toothpaste... Ruby: Wanna bet? Trowel: Deal... I'll give you a thousand bucks Ruby: Deal! Drumstick: *hugs Toothpaste* I miss you!! And you too guys *hugs Butterfly* *Tries to kiss Ghosty's cold body* Ghosty: mama mia :"| Butterfly: I miss you too!! Trowel: *surprised with mouth open* Ruby: *turns to Trowel* Pay up! Trowel: $*^#!*&^$*&!!!! *gives her $1000* Woody: :D Teardrop: :) (make out with fireworks) Book: What the- Ice Cube: Meh... Let 'em be... Book: No! It's not about TD and Woody! It's about the fireworks... Where are they coming from? Ice Cube: Hey! Leafy's looking at the fireworks! Book: No.... Way.... Announcer: The fireworks sign says "I love you ~your secret admirer" Leafy: Oh! Hey guys... Pin: Hey! Icy: Who's the "secret admirer" Leafy: *shrugs* Laptop: Our final song! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw4oRym4HSM) Leafy: Oh! TP, Ghosty and Butterfly are back... Icy: Yup! Fan: We better party now! (Everyone's partying) Woody: *hip hop dancing* Everyone: WOODY! WOODY! WOODY! WOODY! END!